


Adventures of flexible Stiles and his werewolf lover

by Divinae



Series: Frozen Pond [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski, Flexible Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Smut, That's already a tag. Awesome., Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter and Stiles are officially together now. This is the story of them enjoying how flexible Stiles is and their life after Stiles' secret is out.ORThe five times Stiles uses his flexible body for fun sex and the one time he doesn't.





	1. The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I asked and you all said you wanted a sequel. 
> 
> I tagged it Teen and Up because it's mostly just sex scenes with some plot.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to let me know and I'll fix it.

“Did you see Isaac,” Stiles holds his side as he cackles. “He elbowed Derek in the face to get out first.”

The rest of the pack had rushed out with Derek with the excuse of buying pizza from that awesome new place in the next town. With a backwards glance, Derek scowled and told them to get themselves under control for pack night.

Peter closes the door before addressing his boyfriend. 

“It’s not like they haven’t smelt arousal before,” Peter tugs his shirt back down from where it has risen up.

The messy brown-haired human had gotten so caught up with Peter’s roaming hands that he started let his hand sneak into the werewolf’s pants. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his wolf chose to go commando. 

Peter prowls back towards his new lover who’s sprawl out on the couch, his lips swollen from their heated kiss. 

“Hmm, it’s probably because they thought we’d sex it up right in front of them,” the younger man spreads his legs further apart as his lover slides up between them. 

“I can’t help it. You’re perk ass was wiggling in my face.” Peter wraps his arms underneath the human’s armpits and lifts him off the couch. He isn’t about to ruin Derek’s furniture. 

The older werewolf blames Erica for asking Stiles to show him some basic yoga. Their packmate had insisted Stiles demonstrate a few basic moves for them before they settled in for the night. 

Peter licks his way into Stiles’ mouth as he turns and walks his boyfriend backwards until they hit the wall near the door. The photos on the wall shake. 

They’ve been together officially for a week. They had been skirting around each other for months. The incident involving the Ice elf pushed them from friendship to lovers. Stiles secret had came to ahead, he was a Olympic figure skater. Peter’s wolf publicly announced that the human was his and Stiles didn’t reject him.

The mole-speckled man moans as the werewolf grinds his hardening cock against him. The older man’s hands slink under Stiles’ shirt and trace them over his soft skin. 

“Off,” the lithe and toned man demands as he pushes away tearing his clothes off.

Peter breaths in the scent of their lover: cinnamon, lavender and lemon mixed with the scent of arousal. Stiles long erect manhood bobbing at attention and slightly to the left. 

He pulls off his v-neck shirt and skin-tight jeans revealing his tanned, fit body. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Stiles gracefully falls to his knees and slides his hands up Peter’s muscular thighs with a groan. His slender fingers clasp around older werewolf’s uncut cock pushing the foreskin out of the way. The taste of salty precome explodes in his mouth as he twirls his tongue around the leaking tip.

“I can’t wait to get this back in me.” Stiles’ moans as he flutters his eyes up. “I’m so happy we decided to plug me this morning before we came over.” 

He almost dislodged it when he was demonstrating the downward dog for the pack, letting out a lusty whimper. In a blink of an eye he had found himself on his boyfriend’s lap and a crushing kiss. 

Stiles sighs heavily as he reaches behind and pulls out the thick black plug from himself with a pop.

Peter inhales deeply, his eyes glowing an electric blue as he watches his lover gracefully stand back up. He traces his fingers down his boyfriend’s spine and feels the wetness dripping from his gaping hole. 

“I love the way smell like mine,” Peter nips and sucks on his lover’s neck, marking him up. 

His wolf feels at peace and proud. Their mate smells like them. A sign to others that the smart human is theirs, and theirs only.

Stiles links his arms around Peter’s neck as he leans his head to the side to give his boyfriend more access to his neck. He loves wearing his lover’s bites on him. He jumps up and wraps his legs around the other man’s waist.

Peter huffs as he maneuvers his lover’s legs over his shoulders. With a firm grip on Stiles’ ass and using the wall as leverage he lines his throbbing manhood up to Stiles’ entrance. 

A deep rumble sounds from his chest as he he presses in fully. Peter loves how he can manipulate his lover’s flexible body.

“Baby, you feel so hot around my cock,” Peter massages his lover’s buttucks as he lifts him up and down on himself. He nuzzles into Stiles’ neck and rubs his five o’clock stubble against his lover.

Stiles hits his head against the wall and groans as Peter rotates his hips as he fucks him.

“Yes,” Stiles cries out as Peter readjusts his angle. The wolf grins and picks up the pace, hammering into his lover’s sweet spot. 

The younger man moves his hands through Peter’s dark short hair and tugs him into a wet kiss as he hooks his ankles behind the wolf’s neck. 

Stiles loves how strong Peter is and able to manhandle him so well. He trusts the wolf won’t drop him so he can relax and enjoy the ride. Well, he may be more flexible, his lover is far stronger than himself.

The scent of sweat and sex surrounds them as they pant in unison. He grips Peter’s hair and moans as he squeezes himself tightly around the throbbing member sliding in and out of him.

“Fuck, babe,” Stiles yells out as the werewolf slams him against the wall and the sound of drywall cracking echos in the room. 

Peter’s whole body shakes as he laughs, “Oops, sorry, not sorry,” he leans in and sucks a bruise above Stiles heart. Black lines draw up his arm as he drains the ache from his lover’s back from breaking the wall. 

The human clenches his ass and draws a breathy moan from his boyfriend. “You like that baby,” he croons as he does it again. Stiles reaches forward and sucks Peter’s earlobe into his mouth. 

Stiles bounces on the werewolf’s thick cock and begins to beg in broken words as the werewolf rams into him.

“I’m going to come,” Stiles sobs out a second before he squirts ropes of hot come against the werewolf’s chest.

The older man howls at being marked by his lover and feels his balls tighten up and explode hot come deep within his lover. He sucks a huge dark mark on his human’s collarbone, wishing he could sink his teeth in and claiming him forever.

His come leaks out from Stiles as he slides his softening dick from him. 

“Fuck baby, that was good,” Stiles groans as he unhooks his ankles and lets his limp legs fall to the ground. 

Peter hoist him up and carries him bridal style further in the loft towards bathroom.

He wishes they could stay covered in their mixing scent but they were at Derek’s and not at home. He doesn’t know when, but Peter begun to consider his home, his den, theirs.

“We’ll clean up before the gangs gets back with the pizza.” Peter promises. 

They are both clothed and watching TV when the pack arrives home.

“What’s this,” Erica’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “I don’t remember this photo hanging here before we left.” She points to a photo of the pack beside the door.

A small crack is peeking from the bottom of the frame. 

“Also, there is a strong scent of vanilla too. Did you guys burn one of my candles,” Derek arches his eyebrows at them.

Stiles falls into a fit of giggles as he leans against Peter’s body and the older werewolf shrugs. 

“Really guys,” Derek flings his arms up in the air. “You broke my wall. I don’t want to know.”

Peter throws his arm around the back of Stiles, “I promise I’ll have it fix tomorrow.”

It was worth it.


	2. The woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack had tracked down the newest big bad.  
> Peter and Stiles stay behind and shenanigans happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Again, I am trying to write in present tense which I find challenging.
> 
> Thanks for joining me again for their next adventure.

Blood drips off Stiles’s upgraded badass bat, equipped with spikes.

The beasts’ battered body lays at his feet as the human huffs and puffs, scanning the scene around him. Erica is clenching her, already healing, injured arm and her eyes are flashing wolf to human. Boyd stands heroically over the corpse of the monster who dared to attack his girlfriend; his nostrils are flaring as he reels in his inner wolf. 

“That was hot as fuck,” Peter dusts off his hands as he stands up from the ground. Despite his rumble and tumble with a beast twice his size, there isn’t a hair out of place. 

“He got what he deserved,” Stiles balances the damaged weapon on his shoulder and kicks at lifeless cannibal. Because of him and his two buddies, six locals were found dead and half eaten before the pack was able to track them down and end them.

The older werewolf leans in and licks some blood splatter off of Stiles’ face. “You’d make a fantastic wolf.”

“Of course I would, but I like being human. You'll be the first to know if I change my mind.” Stiles drops his damaged bat as he sees the final intruder in between Scott and Derek, their eyes still glowing Alpha red. The biggest of all three intruders is lying in pieces between the two men.

They found the three when a hiker screamed during their patrols. Luckily, the man-eating trespassers where distracted by the howling of the pack and the hiker got away.

Lydia is comforting Isaac, who has his favorite scarf ruined by their encounter with the newest big bads in the middle of the preserve. 

“Okay, we need to clean this up and head back to the house,” Derek wipes his hands on his ripped jeans and takes a deep breath.

Wildflowers are sprouting and the trees are starting to show signs of life.

After the bodies are disposed of Peter grips Stiles’ wrist, “Stiles and I will stay behind to double check everything. We’ll meet up with you all later.”

Scott scrunches up his nose as the scent of their arousal tickles his nose. “We’ll see you all home.”

Erica winks at them as she follows the rest of them through the woods back towards the pack house. 

The scent of burned flesh still lingers. They had burnt the bodies and scattered the bones.

“Now, what is the real reason,” Stiles asks when he is sure the rest of their group is out of hearing range.

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Peter places his red-tinted hands on his lover’s face and kisses him.

“Really, we’re both covered in blood and guts.” Stiles replies as he rubs his hardening cock. 

He wonders if he was the reason Peter was distracted during the fight earlier by smelling his arousal. Thankfully, he had been in the trees waiting, and lunged with his a battle cry while swinging his bat. 

“My wolf and I are proud of having you fight by our sides.” Peter tugs Stiles pants down and falls to his knees.

He holds his lover’s long cock and slides it into his mouth until it hits his throat, rubbing his nose against the coarse hairs. Stiles cries out and grips the back of Peter’s head to catch his balance.

“Fuck, a little warning would’ve been nice,” Stiles panted out. 

Peter hums and he reaches in between his boyfriend’s legs to fondle his balls as he twirls his tongue around and grazes his teeth against the sensitive skin. 

“Babe, keep that up and I’ll be coming in minutes,” the human reluctantly pulls his saliva-covered cock from his lover’s mouth and slides to the ground.

Peter pushes him onto his back and straddles his laps. He growls as he removes the offending shirt, careful of not ripping it off like last time. Stiles moans and thrashes side-to-side as the older werewolf leaves a series of marks down his lover’s body with his mouth. 

“Ow,” Stiles cries out and shoves the werewolf off of himself. “Nope, not sexy anymore. A twig just tried to violate me.”

He glares at his boyfriend as Peter bursts into laughter.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Stiles stomps over to a large tree trunk, kicking out of his pants and batman briefs. 

Peter comes over gracefully kneels and spreads his lover’s ass apart before Stiles has time to turn around. The human is thankful for the tree in front of him to catch him from tumbling over.

“Oh, hell,” he whimpers as the wolf’s thumb pushes into his tight hole and his lover’s wet tongue licks against it. 

“I’m going to open you nice and slow,” Peter promises before he goes back to rimming his boyfriend. It was one of his favorite things, tasting that manly scent with a hint of sweetness that is uniquely Stiles. 

Four fingers later, Stiles is begging as he squeezes the base of his throbbing erection, precome coating it.

“I think you’re ready baby,” Peter’s voice sounds hoarse as he undresses his bottom half. Stiles faces his lover and a lust flashes through his eyes. 

Stiles lifts his left leg straight up and drapes it over Peter’s shoulder while balancing on his other leg. He wraps his right arm around the trunk and the other around boyfriend’s neck.

“Fuck, baby,” Peter growls around his fangs as bends at his knees slightly. 

“Well, I’m not stopping you,” Stiles snarks.

Stiles throws his head back and groans as he feels the slight burn of being penetrated. He teeters for a seconds but balances himself out again.

Peter gives a few experimentally thrusts and bites his lower lip at sensation of his cock is being squeezed tightly within the new angle.

His confidence builds up as he picks up his speed, his hands holding his lover’s waist. Their panting fills the forest as the scent of sex mixes with the smells of spring. Peter lets go with one hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

At the same moment a bird caws and it startles both of them.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Stiles lets go of Peter and windmills his arm but with no avail.

His leg on the werewolf’s shoulder falls off as he twirls away from the tree and fast approaches the ground.

The cool breeze dances over Peter’s exposed wet erection as he stares at his lover covered in forest debris. There are twigs tangled in his messy brown hair and a smear of dirt on his face as his lover rolls over onto his back. 

Stiles bursts out into laughter as he looks upon his boyfriend. Peter’s mouth is agape, his eyes are wide in shock. His shirt is rumpled and his dick is bobbing back and forth.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” the younger man states as he erection deflates. “My legs were going numb and that bird scared me half to death.” 

The werewolf grinned and barked out a chuckle of his own as he offered his hand for his lover. 

“They can’t all be wins. Let’s head home and get washed up. Remember I’ve got that built-in bench in my shower,” he winks.

On their trek back home they promise one another not to ever let the pack know about their failed attempts. 

They could hear their friends as they cross the backyard to the pack house.

Stiles complains, “I feel dirt everywhere, Peter. Everywhere.”

He plucks a twig out of his hair and tosses it. 

“I can’t wait until we get home to shower,” Stiles adds. 

The older man stops and stares his younger lover.

“What’s up,” Stiles stops and walks back to his wolf.

“You called my place home,” Peter stares into the bright amber eyes of his love. 

“I mean, I’ve over there almost every night. Hell, I already have my own drawer.” Stiles scratches the top of his head.

The younger man couldn’t pinpoint when he began to think of Peter’s apartment as theirs. 

“How about making it official,” the wolf prompts and then breaks eye contact. “Unless you think it’s too early.”

His answer is an armful of lithe human and kisses all over his face. 

The sound of the back door slamming against the house as Erica rushes out of it causes Stiles to release his lover.

Stiles steps back with his arms open as the fiery woman launches herself at them with confesses they were all eavesdropping from the kitchen.

She pecks them on the cheeks and congrats them. “We’ll help you pack up your place and move into Peter’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't go as planned for our guys. Indirectly, it lead to them moving in together.
> 
> It happened. I attempted humor. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	3. I love you on the counter top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has officially moved in with Peter. He decides it's time to break in their 'new' place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to do this chapter in 1k or less. I've been trying to post at least every Sunday. So, I'm a little late but I made it!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

The scent of cinnamon buns lingers in the air, evidence of their breakfast they had earlier before they made their separate ways for their morning routines. Peter is watching a flock of tweeting birds fly by his kitchen window and sipping some water.

“It’s official,” Stiles embraces the older man from behind and kisses him on the neck. “I changed my address to here.”

Peter twists around and breathes in the rosy scent of happiness. His eyes linger on the pale, mole-speckled shirtless younger man. 

“And, now that we’re finally moved in. I feel like we should start breaking in our place,” Stiles waggles his brows.

Peter chuckles and wraps his arms around Stiles, “I thought we’ve already been doing that.”

His lover huffs, “yeah when it was your place, but not it’s our place. I’m sure we can come up with some good ideas.”

“Oh, and I’m guessing you’ve got a few ideas up your sleeve,” He lowers his hands and squeezes Stiles ass.

During his morning run, his boyfriend stayed behind to do his stretches. He learned he couldn’t stay to watch Stiles’ do his morning routine. His boyfriend puts on a show and teases his wolf and it always leads to sex.

“Yeah, and I’ve got this great idea…” Stiles brushes his fingertips down the center of the wolf’s chest to his toned stomach. 

The sun’s shining through the window behind Peter highlighting his lover’s face and brownish hair. He falls into the depths of Stiles’ amber, golden eyes. 

“It involves the island,” his lover blurts out breaking Peter from his trance. 

They had knocked out the wall between the living room and the kitchen so they could put in a kitchen island. A large one that has an area for barstools. The top is the same grey granite as their countertops. 

“I like where this is leading, continue…” Peter traces the moles on the Stiles leaving his scent. 

Stiles licks his lips, “Good. Because while you were out for your run, I was busy myself. I had some extra time before you got back.”

The younger man moves the werewolf’s hands down into the back of his pants. Peter’s nostrils flare and his eyes flash electric blue when he finds the plug. 

Stiles wiggles his butt and brings their lips together for a chaste kiss. “So, you like it.”

The wolf’s rumbles with his approval and nips at their boyfriend’s neck.

The younger man hums, “I knew you would. Let’s get out of these pesky clothes and get to the fun.”

Stiles’ shimmies out of his black yoga pants and plops out the plug placing it on the counter. Then he lifts himself onto the edge and does a split, with his butt slightly off the ledge. As he leans forward he inhales the ripe bananas in their fruit bowl in the center of their island. 

“I like this look.” Peter’s body is flush against Stiles’ back. “And it’s the perfect height.” 

Peter sighs, his breath tickling the back of human’s neck, “I don’t have lube.”

Stiles’ shivers and his cock leaks. “It’s okay. I used a lot of lube to open myself. A little burn won’t kill me.”

Peter tugs off his jogging shorts and strokes his precome over his hardon before lining himself up against Stiles’ gaping and wet entrance. 

He listens to his lover’s breathing, and heart rate to judge when he needs to slow down as he slides in until his balls slap against Stiles.

Peter mumbles sweet nothings as he grips Stiles hips and kisses down his neck to his lover’s collarbone as he finds a steady pace. Stiles squeezes himself tight around him causing them both to groan. 

“Faster babe,” Stiles begs as he pushes himself slightly off the island knowing his wolf won’t drop him. His muscles are starting to burn with the strain of keeping them spread out. The sounds of skin slapping skin echoes the room. 

Peter runs his hands down Stiles’ muscular thighs and around to his bobbing erection. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Peter rearranges them so he hits Stiles’ sweet spot causing the younger man to sob with ecstasy. The werewolf’s hand tightens around his throbbing cock. “Please,” his lover rambles in between sounds of pleasure, “Going to come.”

The werewolf’s fangs pop out brushing over the pulse mark on his human’s delicate neck. “Come for me then,” he whispers as he presses down, hard enough to leave a mark but not breaking the skin.

That would mate them for life and Peter refuses to claim in a moment of passion without talking about it first. He and his wolf needs their mate’s approval beforehand or else neither would forgive themselves.

“Yes,” Stiles cries out as ropes of come shot out and cover the countertop including the bananas. It causes him to clinch himself around Peter’s thick member demanding to be filled with his lover’s seed. 

Peter howls as he unloads himself deep within the hot heated channel. 

Stiles collapses on the island along with his wolf, panting. The wolf pulls his limp cock out and goes to get a wet rag. 

“I’m still using those bananas to make banana bread,” Stiles confesses as Peter cleans him off with the cool cloth.

Peter laughs as he imagines bringing their loaf to the next pack meeting. His heart swells with the thought of having the younger man in his life. He never thought his life could be happy and filled with love since almost lost his entire family in the fire.

“I love you,” the words slip out. He pauses as he realizes that is the first time he said those words out loud. He admits to himself he’s loved the younger man for a long time. 

Stiles’ breath hitches at the three words. He slips off the counter and faces his wolf, holding Peter’s face in between his hands. “I love you too,” and brings their lips together.

It is the best morning ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every love scene I write, I'm not 100 percent satisfied. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it wasn't super long, but there is more to come. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/kudos. Let me know what you think so far.


	4. Breaking in the new couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is away for business. Two weeks is the longest they have been apart since they've gotten together and they both miss one another.
> 
> The new couch gets broken in properly when Peter comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened. Plot and background information crept into this chapter. It's so much longer than I anticipated. I tried to cut it down. But the story demanded it! 
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

Skype isn’t the same. He can’t run his fingers through Peter’s soft hair; feel his abs ripple as he grazes his fingertips down his happy trail. He can’t sink to his knees and use his mouth to bring his boyfriend to the edge. 

“I miss you too, baby,” Peter kisses two fingertips and place them on the screen that brought them together despite the thousand of miles that separates them.

A few of Stiles dirty shirts sit on the large bed behind Peter. He had purposively work out in them so they’d be saturated in his own brew.

“I know, less than one week.” Stiles leans back on their new light beige couch. “Once you get back, you can help me break this in.” He stretches his arms out along the back of furniture.

They both had fallen in love with this new couch during a visit to the local furniture store. Stiles told him they already had a perfectly good one at home. That night…it lost a fight against Peter’s claws. Stiles had the replacement delivered the next day; the same day Peter had to pack up and leave for two weeks.

“Hmm, I like that idea,” Peter nods as he eyes glowed brightly. 

Stiles picks up his phone and taps away with an impish smile. “Saw this and this would be a fun way to break it in when you get home.”

He watches as Peter’s phone dings and his boyfriend opens before glancing at the picture. 

A long growl echoes through the speakers as electric blue eyes snap up. “Stiles.”

“Found it when I was surfing the net. Think you can handle it,” Stiles winks.

“Of course. I can’t wait to come home to prove it.” Peter rumbles. 

Stiles rubs his hands together with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

With a goodbye, he signs off.

If the stars align for him, one of his contacts will message him with confirmation about the ring before his wolf comes home.

Not just any ring. A picture that Peter had brought out of the Hale vault to hang in their home. A family photo before all the chaos and destruction crushed down on werewolf’s life. Joseph, Peter’s father has his hand on his wife’s shoulder and on his finger is the ring.

A ring that was passed down from father to son. 

Peter’s older brother had gotten it when he got engaged. Instead of holding onto it to pass to his own son, he sold it off. The family was furious when they found out about his gambling problems that lead to the lost of the heirloom.

He shrieks out loud in excitement after his phone dings with a new message.

One of Stiles’ contacts has finally tracked. He has two days to go drive to pick it up and come home before Peter arrives.

He’s been seriously searching for it since they moved in together.

After packing a bag and leaving a message with Scott and his dad he makes the trek to get it. He has to hurry if he wants to get back before Peter’s late night flight arrives in a couple of days.

Stiles sighs with exhaustion after two days of constant travel. It is worth it though. He pats his jeans pocket as he closes the front door with his phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

“I should have never doubted you. Whenever you have your mind set on something nothing is going to stop you.” His dad laughs on the other end.

“Thanks, dad. That’s much nicer than saying I’m stubborn as a mule.” Stiles kicks off his shoes.

A small sound alerts Stiles as he twirls around and yelps, dropping his phone. Peter is sitting on the couch in his tight black briefs. His hair glistens with dampness the only proof his lover had a shower.

He hears his father calling his name and picks it back up, “Sorry dad, it seems Peter has gotten back a bit earlier. I’ll give you a call later.”

“Okay, son. Love you and take care,” John replies.

“You too,” Stiles jabs his finger to end his call and races over to his lover. “Peter.” 

He hasn’t had a shower since he left. Though, Peter often told him he liked his natural smell.

“Hey love,” Peter gets an armful of lithe body and inhales Stiles’ scent. The wolf doesn’t like that their scent isn’t mixed with their boy anymore. More upsetting is that he smells of others.

“Hmm, I smell like sweat, dirt, gasoline, and strangers. Thought you weren’t in until tonight.”   
He nuzzles his nose into the crock of the wolf’s neck and collarbone.

“I missed you. I might’ve gotten a flight earlier to get here a bit earlier but you were gone.” Peter pouts.

Stiles stands up and stays between Peter’s splayed legs. 

“I’m sorry, love. I was running an errand. Have you been waiting long?” Stiles slips his shirt off and shimmies out of pants.

“No, I arrived about an hour ago. I planned on calling you and ruining the surprise if you hadn’t shown up here shortly.” Peter confesses.

Stiles holds Peter face within his hands and kisses him, slowly slipping his tongue in to lengthen it. They break for a breath, panting slightly.

“My wolf and I really missed you. We hated being away for so long.” Peter slips his thumbs into his boyfriend’s underwear to pull them off.

“I,” Stiles steps out of the piece of clothing, “missed you too. Don’t you want me to shower first too.”

“Nope.” Peter sits back and pulls out hardening cock from his briefs. “Two weeks is two weeks to long not to have you.”

“Hmm,” Stiles pushes his clothes into a messy pile, “I’m on board with this idea. Toys aren’t the same as the real thing.”

The dark-haired wolf tosses his underwear onto the pile before welcoming his lover into his embrace.

The older man lets his hands roam over the mole-speckled bare skin leaving his scent behind. Stiles tilts his head sideways as Peter moves to his neck. 

“Mine,” Peter flips a plaint Stiles onto his stomach. The extra long couch lets them lay out with some wiggle room on either end. He massages his lover’s shoulders as he straddles his lover’s back. He loves how his boy understands about mixing their scents together. A claim that the boy was his and vice versa. The time apart was hard on both of them.

“I snuck some lube into the couch,” Stiles voice is muffled,

“My clever boy,” Peter rumbles deep within his chest as he feels inside the couch cushions until he finds the bottle as he moves further down his lover’s body. 

“Please,” Stiles begs and looks over his shoulder, “I wanna feel you inside and out. Leave your marks on me. Let every know I belong to you.”

His fangs drop down. He knows Stiles doesn’t mean the mating bite. They discussed it when they first moved in together. The two rules. Stiles must ask for it and not in heat of the moment. Also, he must use his words and tell Peter he wants the mating bite. 

He shimmies down in between his lover’s legs and places a throw pillow under his boyfriend’s hips. 

He leans down and kisses at the base of Stiles spine, grinning as his boyfriend shivers with arousal. He slicks up his fingers and slowly work his lover open. 

Stiles keens and mewls at the stretch. “Please, it’s been so long.”

“Not yet love,” Peter slips in his fourth finger and creases Stiles’ back with his other hand. “You look so good, baby, but even better on my cock.” He pops his digits free. 

“Wait,” Stiles calls out and scrambles from under of Peter.

“Let’s reenact that picture now.” Stiles gets onto the floor.

“Oh, yes” Peter squeezes the base of his erection. A few drops of precome sneaks out. 

Stiles pushes the coffee table further away from the couch. 

The flexible man backs up on the tan carpet to the couch and folds himself inwards. He’s on his knees and his butt is pointed upwards, lined up to the cushions. His forehead is on the ground, his arms are stretched out. 

Peter squirts more lube onto his waving cock. WIth a few strokes he has it coated and moves into position. Like a pushup with his legs straight out on the couch, and his hands on the ground, he hovers over his lover. He scoots a little bit as he positions his erection over his lover’s sloppy gaping hole. 

“Ready love,” Peter’s biceps bulge as he holds himself up.

“Yes,” Stiles balances on his shoulder as he reaches behind him blindly until he grabs hold of Peter’s thick steel rod. He helps bring it to his hole and the werewolf sinks in.

“Oh,” Stiles whimpers as uses his arms to keep himself from tumbling over. 

Peter bites his bottom lip to stop himself from exploding inside his lover to soon. Stiles hot tight channel sucking him further in. 

Welcoming him back home.

This is the longest time either have gone without sex since they got together.

Stiles groans, “Yes. I feel so full.” 

Peter bottoms out as his fuzzy balls slap against Stiles’. They stay still for a moment, panting from the new angle.

“Okay,” Stiles breaths out, “you can move.” 

Peter lifts his hips up and looks under his body watching his cock slide out. The wet sounds of his erection plunging back in echos around them. 

Stiles high-pitched whines prompts him to pick up the speed. The wolf looks between their bodies and watches as he moves in and out of his boyfriend.

Their pants and moans filled the room. Slowly, Stiles’ scent begins to mix with Peter’s once again. As Peter picks up his speed, he accidentally pushes back with his feet and the front of the couch lifts from the front.

“Whoa,” Stiles yips out as he titters for a second before Peter huffs out a laugh and the couch lands with a loud thump back onto the ground. 

“This is a workout,” Peter growls. Sweat trickles down his forehead and he licks it off from around his mouth. 

His shoulders and arms are starting to ache. He’s so focused on holding himself up, he isn’t enjoying the fun of sex with his lover. 

“I’m done.” Peter pulls out and places his legs on either side of Stiles curled up form. 

“What,” Stiles cries out, confused as his wolf embraces him from behind.

Peter stands up with a little wobble and falls backwards on the couch. Stiles feels like a loose noodle, a bit worn out from trying not to tumble over on the floor because of Peter’s brutal thrusting.

“Much better,” Peter nibbles on Stiles neck as he maneuvers his lover’s legs on either side of his spread legs. He loves how his boyfriend is flexible enough to move his long limbs without worry.

“Lift up a second,” the wolf commands.

He reaches underneath and slips his hard cock back inside Stiles’ wet hole.

“Oh,” Stiles groans and grips his wolf’s as the thickness hits his P-spot dead on.

Peter jackhammers into his lover as his hands run all over Stiles’ sticky skin. The couch rocks with the couple. 

He licks and suckles Stiles’ shoulder blades as his fingers find their way to his lover’s nipples, giving them a twist and tug.

Stiles throws his head back as spurts of come fly out of his cock, landing in between them and the floor.

Peter squeezes his lover close to him as he follows his boyfriend. He feels his balls tighten, his orgasm on the brink of breaking over. 

Then his boyfriend, the brat, wiggles his butt and the movement is to much for Peter. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he empties himself deep within his lover. He loves that his lover allows him to leave his scent, his come, deep within him. 

Peter slides down and twists around laying on the couch with Stiles’ back to his chest.

“Okay, so I confess. That picture wasn’t as much fun as it looks. It was exhausting and I couldn’t touch or kiss you. It was to much of a workout.”

“Yeah, the end game was much better. I love how your hands rans roam my body as you fill me up. I love being surrounded by you.” Stiles turns around so they are facing one another. 

They lazily, make out for a few minutes. There tongues swirling together as they Peter strokes his fingers up and down Stiles’ spine. 

“Next time I have to leave, you’re coming with me. Screw werewolf protocols. I can’t stand being away from you for so long. I’m smuggling you with me next time.” Peter nuzzles Stiles.

A pack on the East Coast had asked for an audience with their pack. Since Stiles’ wasn’t Peter’s mate he wasn’t allowed to go. Peter will eventually inform his lover, the other pack was trying to pair him off with a ‘real partner-- another wolf’. He and his potential partner had put their foot down and refused which lead to a strong alliance in the end. 

“I like that idea.” Stiles closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. He hears a ceiling fan somewhere in their home. 

“So, what where have you been,” Peter asks. 

Peter startles as his boy sits up quickly, his white teeth shining. 

The wolf’s eyes follows his boy as Stiles goes to his pile of clothes. He brings himself upright and stretches his arms along the backside of the couch as he waits

“I was thinking how to do this,” the younger man fumbles in his jean pockets, “and I thought nope. You’d figured it out.”

Stiles heartbeat thumps wildly as a honeysuckle scent wafts off of him. 

Peter rests his elbows on his knees and leans forward. “Hmm, did you buy me something.”

“Better than that,” Stiles crawls in front of his wolf with his fists behind him. “Peter my love,” he begins.

Peter wipes a piece of hair out of his lover’s eyes. He likes that Stiles is letting it grow out some.

“I knew the moment I moved in, actually if I’m honest with myself longer than that,” Stiles blushes as he stumbles over his words.

“Yes,” Peter grins.

“Umm, I wanna spend my life with you. Will you marry me,” Stiles looks up with huge Bambi eyes at a stunned Peter.

The wolf gapes like a fish before he blinks and nods. “Of course, I’ll marry you. Honestly, I’ve wanted you since the beginning. Before I even knew I could love again.” 

He holds out his hand and wiggles his fingers. 

Peter grins, “Don’t you have a ring for me?”

“You cheeky bastard,” Stiles’ chuckles and takes a deep breath. “This is your surprise. I wanted the perfect ring and truly there is only one. It wasn’t easy but totally worth it.”

He brings his closed hand in front of him. “Peter Hale, I love you.”

And opens fist. Sitting on his palm is the heirloom Hale ring. 

Peter gasps. He blinks back as tears escape his eyes.

“How,” Peter wipes the back of his hand across his face. 

“I remember the story you told me about it. It’s been sitting in the back of my mind. When I realized you’re it for me, I knew I had to pull all my strings to find it.”

According to his lover, the ring was forged and crafted for the Hale’s when they first moved to Beacon Hills. Etched on the ring were leaves and vines along with two small wolves howling. The inside has a small Triskele on it. 

It’s exactly how he remembers it.

He snuffles as Stiles takes it and slides it on the wolf’s finger. “It may be a little loose. I didn’t know if you’d want to resize it or not.” 

Wetness trickles down Peter’s face as he holds his hand up. The ring fit perfectly.

“I never thought I’d see it again. Thank you, Stiles. I don’t deserve you.”

Stiles crawls into Peter lap, and places a soft kiss on the wolf’s temple. “I get to choose who I love and want to be with. I would choose you every time.” 

He cradles Peter to himself and feels his lover’s body shake as sobs overtake his wolf. 

He hums and rubs his hands up and down Peter’s back, proud that his wolf feels safe enough to cry for a family he no longer has.

Several hours later, fresh from their bath, they’re laying in their bed. Peter is twirling the ring around on his finger. “Thank you again. Whenever I think you can’t surprise, you do.”

“Of course. Gotta keep you on your toes.” Stiles curls up around his lover.

Peter has been breaking out into huge smiles since he got his ring. Stiles’ doesn’t need a nose to know his wolf is happy and content.

It was worth every cent to get the ring back to it’s rightful owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a week. First, real life got in the way. Plus, this chapter kept growing and forming into it's own story(within this story). 
> 
> Feel free to point out any major mistakes(and I'll fix them).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always welcomed!


	5. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. I couldn't gather my thoughts and I kept changing my mind.

It is a beautiful day for a wedding. There is a slight warm breeze and scent of freshly mowed grass fills the air. Anyone and everyone is there in attendance.

Stiles isn’t surprised their special day has exploded into the main event of the year in Beacon Hills. 

He pulls his soon-to-be husband into Derek’s room before the ceremony begins.

“Cold feet, love,” Peter asks as he peers into the amber eyes of the man he’s fallen in love with since the moment he met him.

“No, never. I know with every fiber of my being that you’re it for me.” Stiles gives his wolf a chaste kiss and tugs on his red and black bow-tie. A gift Peter had given him the night before.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Peter says with an easy and honest smile.

Stiles fidgets in place and takes the older man’s wolf hand. “I’ve been thinking and I’d like to make it official.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing today, sweetheart,” Peter teases his lover.

Stiles squints and gives him the stink eye.

“I’d like to accept your mating bite tonight.” Stiles watches as Peter’s face morphs into surprise.

He doesn’t need a nose to know he made his wolf super happy as Peter’s eyes glisten with tears.

“You sure love,” Peter’s grip tightens as he brings Stiles’ hand to his chest.

“Of course,” Stiles says with a steel tone of conviction.

“Well, let’s get this party started. I got a husband to claim tonight.” Peter drags his laughing mate outside to the noisy crowd. 

##

Stiles yawns and flops onto their large bed. He stuffed himself full with the savory meals served at their reception followed by dancing.

They plan on leaving first thing in the morning to fly their honeymoon destination. 

Sydney, Australia. 

“Husband,” the younger man rolls over and peeks over to his naked and handsome lover. The moment they got home pieces of their black and white tuxes were thrown off.

Peter saunters over, his half hard cock swinging with his steps. “Are you sure you want the bite,” He straddles is mate and helps him out of his white undershirt.

“Yes, is it going to heal fast,” He holds his hands straight above his head.

“We’ll clean it up and it put some gauze on it. It will be fully healed by the morn.” Peter reassures his lover as he shimmies down the bed to pull off Stiles’ last piece of clothing. 

His Batman boxers.

“Okay. Will it hurt a lot,” Stiles arches his butt up to get into his birthday suit.

“It will hurt for a moment…” Peter pauses and looks up to the ceiling. “Like when you get lemon juice in a papercut. That’s why we usually exchange bites during the high points of sex. The idea is that your so distracted with your orgasm that you don’t focus on the pains of the bite.”

Peter had already pulled and placed the supplies on their night stand.

“You want me to bite you too,” was what Stiles got out of the conversation.

“Of course, you may be human, but you’re just as much my mate as I am yours. You’ll have to bite me hard to break my skin. Plus, a completed bond is a stronger one.” Peter leans down and nuzzles the crock of his husband’s neck before bringing their lips together.

They’ll be able to feel each other’s emotions and be able to seek the each other out as if they have a built-in GPS for one another.

Stiles cock starts to fill up as he feels his husband’s tone body rub against his lithe one. He opens his mouth to lengthen their kiss.

Peter grinds his thick erection against Stiles’ as his hands roam up his lover’s arms. 

Stiles hooks his ankles around the wolf’s waist and digs his nails into his husband’s back. Peter moves to nibble on his sensitive spot on his boy’s neck earning a loud groan of pleasure from him.

The dark-haired older man breaks away and pecks his mate on the nose.

“Wanna bend me up like a pretzel.” Stiles winks at him.

“Such as,” Peter sits up in between his lover’s long legs.

The mole-speckled man grabs the wooden headboard and lifts his legs up. “Help me hook my feet on my arms.”

The wolf moves slowly, making sure his human isn’t hurting. Soon, his lover’s butt is out on display.

He growls at the scene displayed before him. “Stiles, you devil. When did you do that?”

He pulls at the plug. 

“While you were in the bathroom just now. You like it?”

“Yes,” Peter’s inhales deeply. His lover smells like fresh cotton and strawberries. “And I’m going to enjoy it.”

He leans over and begins to lick, kiss, and suck love marks down his husband. He loves when he feels his lover body ripple with arousal.

Stiles’ erection is leaking copious amounts of precome which the wolf slurps off when he reaches it before moving to his glistening hole.

“Up,” Peter commands and places a pillow under his mate before laying on his stomach with his face in front of his treat.

He begins with quick licks and works up until his salvia is dripping down Stiles’ crack. He has to hold his lover down to quit him from thrashing off the pillow.

Stiles cries out and comes when Peter stabs his tongue inside his hole. 

“Wow, baby. Coming untouched… and we’re just beginning. I promise to wring at least one more from you tonight.” Peter runs his fingers through Stiles’ come soaked stomach and popping them in his mouth with a moan.

“Love the way you taste,” Peter grabs the lube from the end table and pours it on his fingers. The plug isn’t as wide as his cock, and he works at stretching his lover.

“I love how flexible you are.” Peter hooks his fingers to hit his lover’s prostate. Stiles half hard cock bounces. “It’s okay to unhook your legs if they begin to get numb.”

“Okay,” Stiles agrees though he doesn’t plan on it. The younger man licks the salty sweat from around his mouth.

The older wolf positions himself over his lover and slides in with ease until his balls slap against his lover’s. He watches as his human’s manhood turns into a steel rod. 

He lowers himself down for a passionate kiss as he thrusts at a steady speed. He needs to prolong their lovemaking as long as he can so they will both orgasm when the exchange bites.

His wolf is wagging its tail, metaphorically speaking, excited about finally sinking his teeth into his mate. Claiming him forever and no one will ever take his lover away from him. All the other supernaturals will see and smell their mixed scents together. 

“I’d like to give you my mating bite where your heart is,” Peter pants out. 

“Yes,” Stiles cries.

Stiles holds onto dear life as Peter pushes himself on onto his hands and picks up his speed. The sounds of skin slapping skin along with moans of pleasure fill the room.

“Tell me when your ready,” Peter grunts out. He knows he won’t last much longer.

“Do it,” Stiles sobs out and a second later Peter’s fangs pierce his skin above his nipple.

It is a quick sharp pain before he’s overwhelmed by the sensations and cries out as his ejaculates a second time that night.

His legs come undone and fall around his lover as he lets go of the headboard and lunges up to Peter. He bites down until he tastes copper and feels as his lover comes inside of him.

They both gasp as they feel the bond snap into place. It pulses between them and Stiles begins to cry as he is overcome with the feeling of love his wolf has for him.

“I love you too,” Stiles stutters out as he places his hands on Peter’s cheeks and kisses him.

They roll over and lay their enjoying their new bond.

“Is this how it feels with pack bonds,” Stiles asks after they catch their breath.

“Yes, but our bond is stronger. A pack bond is like a string you. If you focus on it you can feel them. With ours, it’s up front and part of me.”

Stiles shuffles closer to his mate and sighs, “Best day ever.”

Peter couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. The happy couple is married and mated. 
> 
> No take backs.


	6. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a married and mated couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I made you all wait so long that I decided to write and post the epilogue on the same day!  
> Thanks for sticking it out with me.

“I can’t believe we got the house of our dreams,” Stiles is sitting by their pool watching their mixed breed rescue dog.

Bruno is running around their fenced-in backyard barking as he chases a squirrel up the tree. He has a big black square head attached to a long body and stubby short feet. Unlike the other dogs, the canine ran right up to Peter, with his tongue lolling out and jumped on him at the shelter.

It was love at first sight when Stiles tells the story.

Peter splashes water on him, “You wanted it. I got it. Now come in here with me.”

The moment Stiles began to moon over the house when they drove by it, the older man knew he’d get it no matter what. The Preserve backs up the the tan ranch style house and Peter offered the owners more money than the lottery. 

Within a month, they were moved in.

The sun is scorching and Stiles swears his skin is melting off.

Stiles is grateful for suntan lotion because he is sure he’d be red as a lobster without it. And the idea of a sunburned dick makes him cringe.

They laugh as they dunk one another and swim a few laps. Bruno finally lays out under the shade of the tree, keeping an eye on the squirrel. 

Stiles grins as he wraps his hand around Peter’s throbbing erection.

“Hmm, need so help with that.” He swims over to the shallow end and holds onto the edge of the pool.

He’s exhausted from the sun and swimming and leans over sticking his ass out and groans as his mate rubs his thick cock between his cheeks.

Having no neighbors for miles in every direction is a huge welcome. Close enough to pack and town but far enough away they can have peace and quiet.

Their bond flares with lust as the wolf stretches his lover open. Stiles groans as he spreads his legs for better access.

No special acrobatics today as the wolf slides in and grips Stiles hips. They bask in their mating bond as they make love. The pace is steady and neither of them are in rush to end it.

Stiles closes his eyes as water is dripping off his shaggy brown hair. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better mate,” Peter whispers into his lover’s ear. 

“I love how I can feel the truth of your words,” Stiles replies. Their bond is pulsing with love and contentment.

Peter kisses his husband’s shoulder blades and reaches around to stroke his lover. 

Soon, they both come with a moan and slip out of the pool back to their lounge chairs under the umbrella.

Stiles thinks back to the ice elf that lead to their relationship as his mate hands him a fresh ice cold drink.

“I never thought, I’d be so happy living in Beacon Hills,” he comments.

He has a loving husband, a wonderful dog and his dream home. He’s part of a stable and wonderful pack that is much as family as his father.

Peter huffs when he gets a lapful of Bruno and smiles.

“I’m grateful the way our lives have turned out to be.” 

Stiles’ nods in agreement.

Life is grand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to those who wait.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story and their happy ending. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Truth.
> 
> I had written a completely different sequel but it only had one sex scene. I felt that wasn't good enough. So, I've decided to attempt to do a 5 + 1. I've gotten most of the scenes written.
> 
> Also, this was a lot harder to write. Smut in general. I always read others and I'm like nope. I'm scrapping this whole idea.
> 
> Then I decided you all have waited long enough. I'll post each scene as I'm done editing it. 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave messages and kudos! And if you can think of other tags let me know.


End file.
